prettylittleliarsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
01/01 Pilot
Pilot was de eerste aflevering van Pretty Little Liars en werd in de Verenigde Staten uitgezonden op 8 juni 2010. De aflevering duurt 44 minuten en is in Nederland ook te zien via Netflix Nederland. In de aflevering krijgen we eerst meer duidelijkheid over wat centraal staat in de hele serie, namelijk de verdwijning van Alison DiLaurentis, het populairste meisje van de vijf vriendinnen. Vervolgens krijgen we van iedere 'liar' een korte introductie. Aria Montgomery is teruggekomen na een jaar IJsland en komt een hele leuke jongen tegen in een bar; Ezra Fitz. Ezra blijkt later haar leraar Engels te zijn en dit zorgt meteen voor de nodige spanningen in hun relatie. Hanna Marin is veel afgevallen in vergelijking met vroeger. Waar zij vroeger nog 'Hefty Hanna' genoemd werd en niet populair was, is zij nu samen met Mona Vanderwaal het populairste meisje van de klas en heeft ze een relatie met Sean. Emily Fields wordt vriendinnen met het meisje dat nu in het huis komt wonen waar Alison tot voor haar verdwijning gewoond heeft: Maya St. Germain. Emily heeft een relatie met Ben, maar de vraag is of deze relatie stand zal houden of dat ze Maya als meer dan een vriendin alleen ziet. Spencer Hastings is een hardwerkende meid - zowel qua sport als qua studie. Ze heeft de hele schuur gerenoveerd en mag daar gaan wonen, totdat haar ouders hier een stokje voor steken door Spencer's zus, Melissa Hastings, en haar verloofde, Wren Kingston, in de gerenoveerde schuur te laten wonen. Dit zorgt voor irritaties bij Spencer. De vier meiden hebben geen contact met elkaar gehouden na de vermissing van Alison, omdat Alison eigenlijk hun verbindende factor was. Als het lichaam van Alison gevonden wordt, komen de meiden toch weer in contact met elkaar en op de begrafenis komen ze erachter dat ze allevier berichten hebben ontvangen van een zekere A'. Geen van hen weet wie A is, maar hun vriendschap wordt wel weer versterkt door deze A en de dreiging van A om hun geheimen uit te lekken. Overzicht thumb|leftDe serie begint met een scene van de nacht van Alison DiLaurentis' verdwijning. Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin en Emily Fields zitten in de schuur van Spencer, waar zij een logeerpartij hebben, als zij plotseling geluiden van buiten horen. De stroom was uitgevallen en ze gaan kijken. thumbHet blijkt Alison te zijn die hen heel erg laat schrikken. Ze lachen en grappen erom en drinken wat van de drank die Alison had meegenomen. Middenin de nacht wordt Aria wakker en ze ontdekt dat Alison en Spencer er niet meer zijn. Ze maakt Hanna en Emily wakker en als ze gaan kijken, komt Spencer de hoek om en zegt dat ze gegil dacht te horen. Ze kan Alison nergens meer vinden. thumb|left Dan vindt een grote tijdsprong plaats, naar een jaar na de verdwijning van Alison. Aria is teruggekomen naar Rosewood, na een jaar in IJsland te hebben gewoond met haar ouders (Byron Montgomery en Ella thumbMontgomery) en haar broertje (Mike Montgomery). Thuis, terwijl Aria en haar moeder dozen aan het uitpakken zijn, hebben ze het over de eigenaardigheid van de 1-jarige verdwijning van Ali. Als Ella weggaat, vertelt Aria haar vader dat ze zijn geheim zal bewaren. thumb|leftAria zet haar broer Mike af bij de lacrosse training, voordat ze naar de Hollis Bar Grill gaat. In de bar loopt ze tegen een poster aan van de vermiste Alison. Dan ziet ze een leuke afgestudeerde jongen van Hollis Colleg thumbe, Ezra, die een aantal stoelen van haar af zit. Ze praten samen over hun reizen naar Europa, vooral over IJsland, muziek en hun liefde voor de Engelse literatuur. Ezra vertelt dat hij les geeft in Engels, maar vertelt niet waar. Ook Aria is vaag over waar zij naar school gaat. Hun ontmoeting eindigt op de toiletten, waar ze zoenen. thumb|leftBij het lokale winkelcentrum zijn Hanna en haar vriendin thumbMona Vanderwaal aan het winkelen. Hanna komt Spencer tegen en maakt van de gelegenheid gebruik om bij te praten. Ze steelt dan een dure zonnebril, terwijl haar vriendin Mona een shawl steelt. Op dat moment, volgt een man van de beveiliging Hanna uit de winkel, maar om haar haar tas te geven die ze binnen had laten staan. Hanna lacht onschuldig en zij en Mona vertrekken, angstig maar opgelucht. thumb|left Byron zet Aria af voor haar eerste dag op school, en terwijl ze in de auto zitten vertelt hij Aria dat hij van haar moeder houdt en dat hij een fout heeft thumbgemaakt die hij niet nog eens zal maken. Dan krijgt Aria een flashback naar de zomer dat zij en Alison op een gemene manier Mona hadden afgewezen om vervolgens Aria's vader, Byron, in de auto te zien met een andere vrouw, kussend. thumb|leftOp school is Emily de eerste die Aria bijkletst over alles wat ze gemist heeft terwijl ze weg was, onder andere dat de andere drie meiden die vroeger haar vriendinnen waren (Hanna, Spencer en Emily), geen contact meer met elkaar hebben sinds Alison's verdwijning. In de tussentijd is de voormalige dikke Hanna veranderd in het poplairste meisje van de klas, samen met de vroegere nerd Mona, die ook een make-over heeft gehad. thumb|leftDan komt Aria erachter dat de leuke afgestudeerde jongen die ze heeft leren kennen in de bar, haar nieuwe leraar Engels is: Mr. Fitz. Ze thumbstaart hem vol ongeloof aan. Ook Ezra is geschokt en mompelt "Holy crap" als hij haar ziet, waardoor de andere klasgenoten weten dat er iets aan de hand is. Op dat moment gaat de telefoon van Aria, en is zij de eerste die een bericht krijgt van "A", die haar wil laten weten dat zij op de hoogte is van de ongeoorloofde relatie tussen Aria en Ezra. Aria verdrijft de spanning in de klas door zich te verontschuldigen voor het geluid dat haar telefoon maakt, en daarmee begint de eerste les Engels van Mr. Fitz. thumb|leftOndertussen bespreekt Emily de terugkomst van Aria met haar moeder, Pam Fields, die duidelijk zo veroordelend en controlerend is als een moeder - ze maakt een opmerking over de roze pluk die Aria vroeger in haar haren thumbhad en dat de moeder van Aria haar "er zo bij liet lopen". Emily wordt door haar moeder naar de St. Germains gestuurd om een mand te brengen als welkomstgeschenk. De St. Germains zijn nieuw komen wonen in het huis van Alison DiLaurentis. Daar ontmoet Emily de dochter van de St. Germains, een meisje met veel lef, Maya. Ze helpt Maya met de verhuisdozen en beide meisjes vertellen over hun vriendjes. Als Emily weggaat, kust Maya haar echter. Maya is ook erg overtuigend en krijgt Emily zover om voor de eerste keer wiet te roken. thumb|leftOp hetzelfde moment, moet de perfecte student Spencer strijden met haar zus' nieuwe verloofde, Wren. Melissa geeft haar zus een compliment over thumbhaar renovatie van de schuur, waar ze zo druk mee bezig is geweest de afgelopen maanden. Dan laat ze heel terloops vallen dat zij (Melissa) in de schuur gaat wonen waar Spencer eigenlijk in zou gaan wonen, omdat haar ouders dat zo beloofd hebben aan Melissa. Wren is gevoelig en bezorgd, terwijl Melissa grijnst. Melissa en Wren gaan inderdaad in de schuur wonen. thumb|leftLater ziet Spencer Wren buiten roken en is ze sarcastisch over dat hij beter zou moeten weten als een geneeskunde-student. Ze raadt het goed dat Melissa niet weet dat Wren rookt. Ze flirten een beetje met elkaar, waarbij Wren de volgende dag zelfs zover gaat dat hij Spencer een massage geeft terwijl ze in haar bikini in de keuken staat en klaagt over spierpijn. De twee laten elkaar meteen los wanneer Melissa binnenkomt. Spencer flirt terug door te zeggen dat Wren de eerste vriend van Melissa is die ze aardig vindt (nou ja, bijna...). thumb|leftOp school ontmoet Aria Ezra alleen in zijn klaslokaal, om hun relatie te bespreken. Ezra voelt dat Aria zijn hand probeert te pakken en is niet voorbereid om een ongeoorloofde relatie met een student, terwijl Aria hem probeert te overtuigen dat hij ook iets tussen hen voelt. thumb|leftMaya en Emily gaan samen wandelen, en Emily deelt haar gedachten over Alison en haar verdwijning met Maya. Het is moeilijk voor Emily om de achtergebleven spullen van Alison te zien terwijl ze worden afgevoerd in een container. Maya geeft Emily een ongemakkelijke kus en dit is het eerste overduidelijke signaal dat ze uitzendt wat betreft haar gevoelens voor Emily. thumb|leftDe volgende dag op school na de zwemtraining, vindt Emily in haar kluisjethumb een brief van "A", om haar te laten weten dat ze de kus van de dag ervoor gezien heeft. Spencer sluit haar kluis dichtbij Emily en ziet dat Emily staat te staren. Ze vraagt of alles goed gaat, maar Emily ontkent dat er iets mis is. Ze vouwt het briefje van A weer op en legt het terug in haar kluisje. thumb|leftBij de Montgomery's thuis, zijn Ella en Byron goed opgeschoten met het uitpakken van de dozen. Ze praten over hun terugkomst in Rosewood, en Byron onthult dat hij bang is dat zijn vrouw en hij niet meer zo close zullen zijn nu ze terug zijn, terwijl ze dat in IJsland wel waren - in IJsland kenden ze niemand en waren ze veel op elkaar aangewezen. Hij vertelt echter niet helemaal waarom hij bang is dat hun relatie in Rosewood bedreigd zal worden. Zich niet bewust zijnd van de nuance, is Ella het eens met Byron dat de aanpassing moeilijk zal zijn, zeker nu ze weer zo dicht wonen bij het huis van Alison en het voorbijrijden van het huis vervelende herinneringen op zal roepen. Ze verklaren hun toewijding aan elkaar en knuffelen met elkaar onder het genot van een glas wijn. thumb|leftLater die avond, terwijl ze vanuit haar slaapkamerraam kijkt naar Melissa enthumb Wren die elkaar kussen, krijgt Spencer een anonieme e-mail van "A", om haar te laten weten dat hij of zij Spencer's jaloerse gevoelens ziet en dit niet de eerste keer is. Spencer krijgt een flashback naar de zomer dat Melissa haar toenmalige vriend Ian Thomas had. Ze had samen met Alison en Hanna in de keuken gestaan, terwijl Ian en Melissa binnenkwamen. Opeens had Alison thumb|leftaangekondigd dat Spencer iets wilde onthullen, maar Spencer ontkent dit, geïrriteerd en boos door het botte verraad van haar zogenaamde vriendin. Spencer had Ali's vage bedreiging tegengesproken met een dreiging om iets los te laten over Ali's betrokkenheid in "The Jenna Thing". thumb|leftTerug in het heden, kijkt Spencer schuchter uit het raam, met het paranoïde gevoel dat ze gestalkt wordt. Ze ziet dan een golvend beeld van een blondharig meisje door het raam van het huis waar voorheen de DiLaurentis' familie woonde, en snakt naar adem: "Alison". thumb|left Emily gaat langs bij Aria en ze krijgen het over de berichtjes die ze ontvangen hebben. Het blijkt dat ze dus niet de enigen zijn die berichtjes hebben gehad. Ze willen beiden overduidelijk niets loslaten over de inhoud van de berichtjes, buiten het feit dat ze persoonlijke informatie bevatten, die alleen Alison van hen wist. thumb|leftDie nacht belt de politie aan bij Hanna, om haar op te pakken voor diefstal van de dure zonnebril. Ze hebben haar gezien op de beveiligingstapes. Op thumbhet politiebureau wil ze bijna snoep gaan eten, maar ontvangt dan een bericht van "A" die haar wijst op verleden toen ze nog overgewicht had. Nu hebben allevier de meiden een bericht gehad van "A". De man op de zaak, detective Wilden, heeft zijn zinnen vooral gezet op Hanna's net weer single moeder, Ashley. Hanna wacht op het bureau tot Ashley Hanna vertelt te vertrekken. thumbBuiten het politiebureau zien ze heel veel politieauto's haastig vertrekken - met sirene's aan. In de auto, geeft Ashley Hanna een preek voor haar fout, en herinnert ze Hanna eraan dat Rosewood is niet vergevingsgezind als het gaat om geschade reputaties. Ze heeft door dat Hanna gestolen heeft om haar vaders aandacht te krijgen, en niet omdat ze de zonnebril zelf niet kon kopen. Ashley zegt tegen Hanna dat ze de situatie onder controle heeft en dat Hanna niet mag bekennen dat ze iets gedaan heeft. thumb|leftDan worden de politieauto's gevolgd naar Maya's huis, waar ambulances op straat staan. Het lijkt alsof heel Rosewood naar die plek is gekomen om te thumbzien wat er gebeurd is. Emily loopt voorbij iedereen om te kijken wat er aan de hand is, doodsbang dat er iets is met Maya, die net de trap af komt. Maya vertelt dat Alison is gevonden en Emily is opgewonden - totdat Maya vertelt dat haar lichaam is gevonden. Een brancard met een lichaam in een zwarte zak erop wordt langsgereden. De liars zoeken elkaar op en bespreken de gekte. thumb|leftTerug thuis, zit Hanna op de bank ijs te eten, met haar ogen strak op de tv gericht, terwijl het nieuwsbericht over Alison wordt voorgelezen. Blijkbaar is haar lichaam gevonden onder het tuinhuisje in de achtertuin, die onder constructie was in de zomer dat Alison verdween. Plotseling komt Ashley heel luidruchtig het huis binnen, met Darren Wilden, de politiedetective. De twee zoenen en ze lopen de trap op, terwijl ze hem begeleid naar de slaapkamer. Ze kijkt een keer om naar Hanna, die haar schuldig aankijkt vanaf de bank. thumb|leftDe volgende dag wordt een uitvaartdienst gehouden in de kerk van Rosewood. Jessica DiLaurentis groet de vier liars en bedankt hen dat ze gekomen zijn. Ze zitten allemaal samen, tussen honderden bewoners en thumbverslaggevers. Net voor de dienst zoekt Ezra Aria op om haar te condoleren. Aria kust Ezra voorzichtig, voordat ze wegloopt. Hij trekt haar weer naar zich toe en kust haar naar behoren, waarmee hij het signaal geeft dat hij wil dat hun relatie doorgaat. thumb|leftTijdens de uitvaartdienst biedt Hanna haar heupfles aan aan de liars en thumbbekennen zij aan elkaar dat zij allemaal bericht hebben gehad van "A". Jenna Marshall arriveert, samen met Toby Cavanaugh, tot hun volslagen schok en ook voor Jessica is dit een verrassing. thumb|leftNa de uitvaartdienst stelt Darren Wilden zich voor aan de liars, hoewel Hanna geen introductie nodig heeft. Hij laat hen weten dat de zaak van thumbAlison niet langer een zaak van vermissing is, maar een moordzaak. Op een enge manier laat hij de meisjes weten dat hij hun verklaringen opnieuw zal lezen en hen in de gaten houdt. Op dat moment krijgen de meisjes allevier tegelijk een bericht van "A", die laat weten dat zij hen ook in de gaten houdt. Hun grootste angst is dat "The Jenna Thing" uitkomt. Kanttekeningen *Ian werd in deze aflevering (de flashback van Spencer met Alison) nog gespeeld door Carlo Marks. Later in de serie wordt Ian's rol vertolkt door Ryan Merriman. *Toby, die op de begrafenis van Alison binnenkomt met de blinde Jenna Marshall, wordt in deze aflevering gespeeld door James Neate. Later, vanaf de aflevering "To Kill A Mocking Girl" zal zijn rol worden gespeeld door Keegan Allen. *Byron zou eigenlijk gespeeld worden door Alexis Denisof (bekend van onder andere de serie Buffy the Vampire Slayer en de spin-off Angel), maar dit is opnieuw gecast en Byron wordt nu gespeeld door Chad Lowe. *Ditzelfde geldt voor Cody Allen Christian, die eigenlijk de rol van Mike speelt in de serie. Eigenlijk zou deze rol gespeeld worden door Igor Hudacek, maar ook dit is opnieuw gecast. Berichten van A Een overzicht van de berichten van A tijdens deze aflevering: In relatie tot andere afleveringen *In "Keep Your Friends Close" komen we te weten welk geheim Alison dreigde te vertellen tijdens de flashback van Spencer: ze wilde tegen Melissa gaan vertellen dat Spencer gezoend had met Ian - destijds de vriend van Melissa. *In "The First Secret (02/13)" wordt duidelijk dat Darren Wilden en Ashley Marin elkaar meer dan een jaar geleden al ontmoet hadden. Hij stak zijn interesse voor haar niet onder stoelen of banken, maar zij wees hem af. Titel ''Pilot' wordt over het algemeen gebruikt in de entertainment industrie om een eerste aflevering van een televisieserie te beschrijven. Als de titel van deze aflevering niet Pilot was geworden, was de titel "Popular in Life and Death". Deze zin wordt gezegd door Spencer op de begrafenis van Alison (zie ook de quotes hieronder). Cast Muziek *Secret van The Pierces (openingslied van de serie) *Don't Trust Me van 30H!3 (als de vijf meiden op het slaapfeest zijn in de schuur van Spencer) *I Won't van Colbie Callait (als Aria Mike naar de lacrosse training brengt) *Beauty Queen van Ben's Brother (als Aria Ezra ontmoet in de bar) *Happiness van The Fray (als Aria en Ezra samen een gesprek hebben) *More of You van Mozella ''(als Aria en Ezra zoenen)'' *It Girl van Twirl (als Hanna en Mona aan het winkelen zijn) *Flaunt van Girls Love Shoes (Emily ontmoet Maya, terwijl zij in de buurt komt wonen) *When Love Goes Well van Michael Rossback (als Ella en Byron aan het praten zijn nadat ze net weer in hun huis wonen) *I Got Up van Overnight Lows (tijdens een flashback van Spencer, Alison en Hanna) *Suggestions van Orelia Has Orchestra (als het lichaam van Alison gevonden wordt) *Begin Again van Measure (als alle gasten aankomen op de begrafenis van Alison) *Hands of Time van Rachel Diggs (als de vier meiden tegelijk een bericht ontvangen van "A", kort nadat de begrafenis is afgelopen) Quotes Hanna: Ali, did you download the new Beyonce? Alison: Ugh, not yet. Emily: '''I am loving her new video. '''Alison: '''Maybe a little too much, Em. Alison: Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close. '''Hanna: I cannot believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop. I mean, you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis, and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments you Facebook and tweet. Spencer: You know me. I like to stay busy. Hanna: It's called a summer vacay, Spence. Spencer: And you spent yours sunning and shopping. Hanna: Tweet tweet. Spencer: '''Did you see the paper today? '''Hanna: (nods) Yeah. Spencer: '''She's gone, but she's everywhere. Spencer: You know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery. '''Aria: I think she's playing with us. Emily: Why would she do that? Aria: '''It's Alison that we're talking about. Wasn't that her favorite sport? Maya: They found your friend. '''Emily: '''I knew she'd come back. Is she inside -- '''Maya: Emily... They found Alison's body... Emily: Poor Ali. Hanna: Can you believe what a scene this is? Aria: '''Alison would have loved it. '''Spencer: Popular in life and death. Hanna: Oh, my God. Aria: It's from -- Emily: '''I got one too. '''Spencer: "I'm still here bitches... All: ...And I know everything. -A" Bronnen *Alle liedjes zijn bij de titel doorgelinkt naar YouTube. *De informatie is gedeeltelijk gebaseerd op de Engelse Pretty Little Liars wiki pagina .